When You Say You Love Me
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Songfic to the Josh Grobin song. When you say you love me, do you know how I love you? PLEASE READ 1ST AUTHOR'S NOTE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I plan on owning it any time soon! Oh, and the song is sung by the wonderfully talented Josh Grobin! (Le Sigh).**

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I now currently have six stories going on. I have 1) "Who Am I?" (Harry Potter)… 2) "Retrieving What Was Lost" (Harry Potter)… 3) "Changing the Past" (Harry Potter)… 4) "Phantom of Hogwarts" (Harry Potter)… 5) "Disappearing" (Labyrinth)… and 6) "Island Fever" (Princess Diaries). I am clearly falling behind on a few of them, so I propose to do this. I shall rotate between each of my stories. So unless something comes up where I simply cannot come up with something for that particular story, then I shall keep very closely to whichever story I have planned to do. This is what I shall do: I will take no longer than two weeks to work on any given chapter, though you must promise to all wait like good little kiddies for at least a minimum of three days between updates. But I promise I shall take no more than two weeks for each chapter. Savvy? Please let me know! But until you let me know of what you think of this deal, I shall entertain you all with this little one-shot which will be sure to rot your teeth. Be sure to read the last author's note as well so I can tell you the exact order in which I shall be writing the above mentioned fics.**

**PLEASE READ THE ABOVE A/N!**

**When You Say You Love Me…**

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling_

_Lost in a dream  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe._

"Albus? Albus?" Albus Dumbledore smiled as he was gently woken up by the sound of his wife of thirty-eight years calling his name. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes and stared into her beautiful green ones. Yes, those beautiful Scottish green eyes which he knew so well were looking up at him, lovingly and with all the warmth he had known for so many decades. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up," she smiled. That small smile, just the action of it, warmed him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

"For you, my fair goddess, I shall always wake up," he replied as he pulled her closer to him. "For no matter how often you haunt my dreams, I am so happy to see the real you."

"You shameless flatterer," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Perhaps that is why I love you so much." Albus quit breathing for just a moment before he smiled and leaned close to her.

"I love you too, Tabby," he said before he kissed her. It seemed to him that no matter how many times she said she loved him, he could not get over the fluttering sensation he got when her heard those three small words escape from her lips. What made him even happier was knowing that those words were uttered just for him, and him alone.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

"Well, if that is what I get for saying I love you, I must be the luckiest woman in the world," smiled Minerva as she rested her head upon his chest.

"Don't try and act like you don't have any power over me," smiled Albus. "It's when you say those words that I melt like a Popsicle on a hot July afternoon." Minerva smiled as she placed her finger to his lips.

"You talk too much, you know that?" she laughed as she kissed him passionately.

_You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time._  
_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

"I thought you liked to talk with me," he laughed between kisses.

"Yes, but not on your birthday," she smiled, kissing him along his jaw line. "Talking is on _my_ birthday."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," was Albus' last coherent sentence before he was lost in his wife.

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

It was only in the arms of the one he had ever loved that he could forget all about the rest of the world. School? Ha! Meetings? Forget 'em! Fudge? Fudge who? It was simply him, Albus Dumbledore, and his beautiful wife, Minerva Katherine McGonagall. She was his world, his life, his love, and his goddess, all rolled up into one. And he could not imagine his life without her.

"Why do you love me so?" groaned Albus as he rolled on top of Minerva, and, pinning her by the wrists on either side of his wife's head, proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Because you're my husband and I have to," Minerva joked as she leaned her head back and laughed slightly.

"How romantic," snickered Albus, glancing up at her face, though it was only for a moment.

_And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way._

There was little, if anything, that was said between the two lovers for quite some time. It seemed as though nothing else existed in the world but themselves. It was only much later, as they rested next to each other, their breathing finally coming into control once again, that Minerva said something.

"Intelligent, sweet, kind, and strong," she said. Albus looked down at her.

"What was that?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"You asked me why I love you," she said. "You're intelligent, sweet, kind, and strong. Just the way my husband should be." She hugged him and settled her head upon his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You're all that and more," he said after a while. Minerva looked up at him. Once again, he was lost in her eyes. "You are also beautiful, caring, and loving."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" she asked.

"Maybe once or twice," he chuckled. Then he whispered, "But I don't mind hearing it."

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive_  
_When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?_

"Minerva, when you say you love me, do you know how I love you?" She chuckled.

"Show me," whispered in his ear.

"Again?" he asked, not completely shocked. She pouted… something she almost NEVER EVER did unless she was with him. He laughed and looked at the clock. Noon. "Well, it's Saturday and my birthday, why not?"

**A/N2: Ta Da! Another story… Anyway, if you've read the first A/N (you really should if you haven't) then here is what you do. I was going to rearrange my ordering, but maybe I won't. LOL! Let me know what you think of this story and my plan for the other stories! Always Hopeful**


End file.
